Miku in Wonderland!
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: hello! i was really hanging to make thid a long time so i did! i know theres a song to this and i used the wrond characters but oh well this is my virsion. so the characters are: Miku: Alice Len: Rabbit Kaito: Mad hatter Gakupo: Cheshire cat Rin and Luka: tea party guests please enjoy!


One day, Miku had the weirdest day ever! She was walking around in a forest. She walked around and saw a blonde boy with bunny ears panicking and running around with a big clock in one of his hands? He ran away in a in a hurry, Miku decided to follow the boy stopped look around, he looked very worried.

"The clock is ticking! What do I do!? I'm going to be late!" the boy panicked.

"Hey! Boy! Are you ok? Do you need help?" asked Miku. The boy looked at Miku and ran and jumped into a hole. Miku followed but she stopped so she won't fall but she was a little too late so she fell in the hole! When she fell the whole was way bigger? It was very deep. Miku was panicking; will she die from a very high drop? As she fell her clothes changed in a blink of an eye! Miku was scared and confused; she was thinking,

"what is happening?" Miku saw the end of the hole, she hoped and begged she would have a soft landing and survive. Miku landed on some soft pillows. She looked around and saw she was in a room? It was quite big and had no doors but only one that was very small that only mice can fit in. Miku saw the boy again, he grabbed a bottle and drank a little of it. The boy quickly put the bottle back on the table and he started to shrink? He was getting smaller? Miku was shocked and confused at the sight she was seeing. The boy was that small he was the size of a mouse. He ran to the door and opened it and left. Miku got up and looked at the bottle of that liquid that made that boy so small. It was on a table and it had a note and it said in red writing,

"**You're late! By the Red Queen**"

Miku was worried about the boy from the note. Miku picked up the bottle and drank some of the liquid. She felt weird, suddenly she saw the room growing bigger and bigger? She was shrinking that's why. Miku was the size of a mouse now s she ran to the door and pulled it open. Outside was so beautiful; it was like a giant garden. She walked around the place to find a way home. She saw a big table it had three people having a tea party? One had pink hair and another had blonde hair again but there was one handsome but mad looking boy with blue hair. Miku walked closer to the party but seem she was so small the people were so big like giants.

"Oh we seem to have a guest, a very small one. I see you had that drink to make you so small like a mouse" said the blue haired man and laughed a bit. The blue haired man picked Miku up and sat her on the table; he gives her a small strawberry. Miku looks at it weirdly. The blue haired man smiled at her and said,

"Go on eat it. Everyone loves strawberries" Miku took a bite and she felt weird again. The man picked Miku up and put her on the ground and she grew back to normal size.

"Come and join our party!" said the blonde haired girl drinking some tea with a lot of sugar in it. Miku slowly walked forward and sat on a chair near the blue haired man. The pink haired girl was eating some cake.

"So why are you here young lady?" asked the man,

"I saw a rabbit and followed it and fell down this deep hole" replied Miku,

"Well welcome to Wonderland!" shouted the blue haired man in joy! Suddenly they saw the boy with the rabbit ears again!

"They're coming! She's after us!" he shouted in fear. The blue haired man froze at a sight of a couple of shadows.

"Run" he said looking at the shadows. Miku was worried,  
"huh?-"  
"RUN!" he shouted at MIku. Miku got up and ran very fast away! The blue haired man smiled as he saw Miku ran very fast and said very quietly,

"Run…Miku…"

It's been a few minutes since Miku hid from those people so she came back to the group. She sees all of them are missing! She saw another note on the table in red writing saying,

"**You were late so you must face the punishment! By the Red Queen**" Miku panicked! She saw footsteps on the ground so she followed them.

As she was walking, Miku heard a voice.  
"Hello little girl, isn't it dangerous for a young girl like yourself to wander around here?" suddenly a man with purple hair appeared with cat ears and a tail in front of Miku!

"I'm here to find a way home and help some people from the Red Queen" She replied. The man smiled and said,

"That's even more dangerous" Miku looked at him and he looked back. Miku walked away.

"Good luck" he said and disappeared!

A few minutes later, the track stopped at a red castle. Miku was scared but she wouldn't give up so she went inside. She opened the main doors and there was a throne room! It had the rabbit boy, the blonde hair girl, the pink hair girl and the blue haired man was inside. The Queen was also inside, she had short brown hair.

"Execute them!" shouted the Queen!

"But, what about the stains of our blood?" asked the blue hair man trying to be smart. The queen smiled at him and replied,

"At least it will be red" The blue haired man laughed insanely! The executioner lifted his blade up on the man's neck but he still laughed. Miku was scared! She ran in and cried,

"NO!" The queen glared at Miku and the executioner froze!

"Get her!" shouted the Queen.

"No! Stop this!" Miku cried. The blue haired man stood up and grabbed the other two hands and ran to Miku and grabbed her hand and ran! They exited the castle and ran faster!

After a couple of minutes, they stopped at another forest far away from the castle. The blue haired man let go of everyone and said to Miku,

"Now, it's up to you to stay here or leave and come home and never come back here" Miku looked at the man and said,

"I want to go home…" The blue haired man smiled at Miku and said,

"Until we meet again…Miku" he kisses Miku on the lips and everything got bright! Miku froze and just noticed all these people were her friends in an imaginary world! That man was Kaito!

"Ka-"she tried to shout but she fainted!

Miku wakes up on the ground and he saw everyone.

"Hey she's awake!" Len said in joy! Everyone smiled.

"W-what…" Miku said rubbing her head. Kaito was in front of her he kneeled down and said to her,

"You should be more careful around wet floors" Miku froze as she saw Kaito as that Kaito from the dream. She smiled and hugged Kaito and said,

"I'm fine" Kaito hugs back and smiles.

The end!


End file.
